


Syurpryz

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, female akashi - Freeform, idaman!midorima
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou tidak pernah gagal menjadi seorang kompani yang baik.<br/>Sekuel dari <strong> Teftatep</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Syurpryz

**Author's Note:**

> Asupan pribadi, yiha. Saya suka dengan pregnancy stuffs =)  
> Lihat tagnya, saya mencantumkan banyak fluff.  
> Iya, ini super fluff.  
> Udah saya kasih tau ya :)

**I**

Seumur hidupnya, dia hanya melakukan hubungan intim itu dengan dua orang. Pacar pertamanya dan Shintarou. Calon dokter itu mungkin menganggapnya memiliki banyak pengalaman dari caranya menggoda, berkata-kata, bahkan menatap! Ia pikir, tak penting juga menjelaskannya pada Shintarou, sebab laki-laki itu tak akan mengerti. Ia tidak mendakwa bahwa Shintarou akan menuduhnya sebagai pembohong, tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Dibalik penampilannya yang kaku dan terlihat sulit untuk didekati, sebenarnya Shintarou amat polos dan mudah dibohongi. Jadi, biarlah dia hidup dengan anggapan-anggapan yang ada di benaknya.

Di ponselnya ada beberapa pesan LINE yang belum ia buka. Semuanya dari Shintarou. Ia sengaja menyimpannya lebih lama sebab, ada beberapa hal yang mesti dia pikirkan sebelum membalasnya. Seiko tidak ingin membukanya sekarang karena toh, lewat jendela _pop-up_ ia sudah bisa mengetahui isinya. Bakal gawat jika dia membukanya namun tidak membalasnya dengan segera. Shintarou akan memikirkan hal-hal aneh lagi.

Ia membuka kunci ponselnya dan membaca pesan-pesan itu sekali lagi. Setelah lima kali menggeser layar, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membukanya.

`Sei, kelasmu sudah selesai?`

`Aku tidak ada kelas lagi. Kalau mau pulang bersama, aku akan menunggumu.`

`Aku juga sudah belikan makan siang.`

`Di luar sedikit hujan, aku bawa payung. Jadi nanti, tunggu saja di fakultasmu, aku yang ke sana.`

Bahkan mantan pacarnya tak pernah se-perhatian ini. Seiko merasa usahanya untuk menarik perhatian Shintarou terbayar dengan layak.

Lalu jemarinya berhenti, mengambang di atas layar. Ia ingin pulang bersama laki-laki itu, membiarkan tangan besar itu menggenggam jemarinya; mengungkungnya dalam rangkulan dan memberinya usapan di kepala, mengatakan: _you did well today, young miss._

` Sei?`

Seiko baru membalasnya.

`Oke. Aku bawa tas besar, isinya buku-buku.`

`Nanti aku bawakan. Aku tunggu di lobi ya.`

Maka Seiko pun kembali menghitung menit-menit terakhirnya di dalam kelas. Belum lama lagi, dan ia tidak akan ragu untuk berjingkat meninggalkan kelas jika memang waktu kelas ini telah habis sekalipun dosennya masih berdiri di depan kelas dan menjelaskan teori-teori lanjutan bisnis terapan. Ia bisa membaca buku, hasilnya jauh lebih baik ketimbang mendengar orang lain membacakannya.

-

Kelotak sepatu hak Seiko cukup mengganggu telinga. Gadis itu menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa meskipun dia membawa dua tas—satunya lagi berisikan buku-buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan yang jumlahnya sekitar enam atau delapan.

Ia melihat Shintarou tengah duduk dengan payung tertutup di samping kirinya. Seiko menuruni tangga lagi dengan lebih cepat, lalu, dalam suatu waktu yang tidak direncanakan dia terjatuh.

Yang membuat Shintarou mendongakkan kepala adalah namanya yang diserukan.

“Shin!” gadis itu menyebut namanya saat kaki kecil itu terpeleset dan membuat tubuhnya tersungkur ke sisi kiri anak tangga terakhir.

Shintarou berlari—barangkali, sambil menahan marah dan cemas yang bergemuruh di dadanya—menghampiri Seiko sebelum laki-laki lain menyerobot dan berlagak sebagai pangeran penyelamat.

Seiko merasa kakinya seperti kain yang dirambati air, rasa sakit itu menjalar hingga betis dan bertumpu di mata kaki. Ia mengintip, hak sepatu kirinya patah. Shintarou hendak menggendongnya, namun gadis itu menolak.

“Aku tidak mau! Memalukan!”

Maka Shintarou dengan perlahan melepas kedua sepatunya, memasukannya ke dalam tas selempang yang ia bawa dan membantu Seiko berjalan. Ia harus benar-benar membungkuk agar Seiko mampu mengalungkan sebelah tangannya di leher Shintarou. Mereka berdua tidak suka menjadi tontonan orang-orang di lobi tapi apa boleh buat.

Seiko duduk di tempat Shintarou tadi, sedang laki-laki itu kembali ke tangga dan memungut barang-barangnya yang tadi berjatuhan. Seiko memandangi mata kaki kirinya, terlihat merah dan sedikit bengkak. Diam-diam dia merutuk dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke kamarnya—atau kamar Shintarou. Yang manapun boleh, asalkan tidak di sini.

Alih-alih bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, Shintarou malah langsung menarik kaki kirinya ketika ia berjongkok di bawahnya. “Apa yang kaulakukan sebenarnya?” tanyanya dengan nada yang dinaikkan.

Bahkan kakinya kalah kecil dengan telapak tangan Shintarou.

“Aku jatuh,”

Lelaki itu mendengus tertahan, “Syukurlah tidak terkilir. Hanya memar,”

“Tapi rasanya sakit sekali,”

“Hanya akan terjadi selama lima belas menit sampai setengah jam,”

“Sungguh?”

“Ya,”

“Tulangku tidak retak atau patah ‘kan?”

Sebelum menjawab dia mendongak dan tersenyum, “Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kakimu patah, bisa kaubayangkan betapa paniknya aku,” kalimat itu seperti peluru yang dilesatkan untuk menembak jantungnya, dan membuatnya kebat-kebit dengan ritme yang tak beraturan. Shintarou kemudian duduk di sampingnya, mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu dari dalam tasnya. “Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan ini?” hak sepatu kiri menggelantung dan siap lepas hanya dengan satu tarikan.

“Dibuang saja. Kalau dipakai nanti tinggi sebelah,”

“Coba pakai terus jatuh lagi, tapi kali ini yang sebelah kanan. Biar patah juga,” laki-laki itu tertawa.

“Bercandamu tidak lucu,” Seiko membersut dan memukul pundaknya. “Lalu kita pulang bagaimana? Tidak bisa panggil taksi karena hostel kita tidak berada di pinggir jalan.”

“Kita tunggu sampai kakimu baikan sedikit,”

“Iya tapi bagaimana?”

“Apanya yang bagaimana?”

“Aku tidak punya sepatu.”

Shintarou merebahkan diri di kursi, “Ya ... telanjang kaki,”

“Jalanannya basah dan akan sangat memalukan jika aku berjalan tanpa sepatu.”

“Ada tiga pilihan,” Shintarou menunjukan tiga jari di depan wajah Seiko. “Pertama, kaupakai sepatuku; kedua, aku juga akan melepas sepatuku; ketiga, aku menggendongmu sementara kau pegang payung. Bagaimana?” Shintarou tidak pernah gagal menjadi seorang kompani yang baik.

 

**II**

Seiko duduk bersila di lantai kamar Shintarou, menunggui laki-laki itu pulang karena Shintarou kembali melamar menjadi tenaga bantuan di rumah sakit universitas. Gadis itu membuka-buka halaman majalah komik bulanan yang dibelinya setelah berbelanja tadi, membaca salahsatu seri dengan genre _boys love_ —belakangan ini ia tengah terobsesi dengan hubungan antarpria dan Shintarou menemukannya sebagai hal yang menyeramkan.

Shintarou selalu memarahinya ketika ia kedapatan membaca komik dengan genre tersebut tapi Seiko tidak pernah mengindahkannya. Semenjak berkencan dengan Shintarou, ia gemar membaca apapun yang membuatnya mendapatkan pengetahuan tentang bagaimana membuat laki-laki merasa lebih baik saat melakukan seks. Ia mendapatkan beberapa nasihat dari sebuah buku novel yang dibacanya di perpustakaan, satu di antaranya: mengerang. Itu adalah hal yang paling penting. Sebab dengan mengerang, seorang laki-laki akan merasa wibawanya naik dan dia akan merasa hebat pula. Tapi, tanpa diminta pun Seiko selalu melakukannya.

Tapi memang, membaca komik _boys love_ bukan hal yang tepat sebab laki-laki yang dikencaninya bukanlah _gay._

“Sei?”

Seiko terperanjat, Shintarou sudah berdiri di pintu. Tatapan laki-laki itu jatuh pada buku yang dipegangnya dan sesuai dugaan, dia mengembuskan napas berat. “Kau masih membacanya?”

Seiko tersenyum lebar, “Seru sih,”

“Yah, terserahmu lah,”

“Kau marah?”

“Tidak. Selama kau tidak membebaniku dengan pertanyaan seperti: Shin, boleh aku sentuh prostatmu? Karena demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya.”

Seiko menutup bukunya dan merangkak di atas tempat tidur, menghampiri Shintarou yang tengah duduk. “Aw, tapi, katanya ‘kan _G-Spot_ versi laki-laki itu di sana!”

“Aku tidak butuh itu, terimakasih.”

“ _I just want to make you feel good, that’s all.”_

 _“Then, be a good girl and don’t do anything weird,_ ”

“Aku selalu jadi gadis yang baik kok,”

“Kaupikir begitu?”

“Memang apa impresimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu?”

“Mesum.”

Seiko terkekeh lalu mendorong Shintarou hingga berbaring di atas kasur. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah kembali jatuh di wajah Shintarou. Ia menarik juntaian rambutnya ke sebelah kiri, membuatnya jatuh di bahu sehingga sebelah wajahnya yang lain tak tertutupi. “Apa aku perlu memotong rambutku?” tanyanya.

“Tidak usah,” Shintarou membelai ujung rambutnya. “Tapi kalau kau mau, ya silakan.”

“Menurutmu lebih bagus kalau seperti apa?”

“Apanya?”

“Gaya rambutku,”

“Seperti apapun juga bagus,”

“Kalau kupotong sampai habis dan botak?”

“Bagus kok,” Shintarou tiba-tiba saja tertawa. “Seperti bola basket.”

“Sialan.”

Shintarou tertawa lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dia sudah jarang menunjukan wajah ragu atau malu saat berhadapan dengan Seiko. Dan lelaki itu tampan sekali saat tersenyum. Selalu berada di ruangan membuat kulitnya tak terlalu hitam seperti lelaki kebanyakan, Seiko menganggapnya memesona—sebab, ia bisa melihat betapa bersihnya tubuh tinggi itu. Rambutnya yang mulai memanjang melewati batas telinga berpendar-pendar bagaikan helai rumput yang dijatuhi cahaya bulan, nampak gelap namun memikat.

Seiko membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Shintarou, menghirup bau tubuh yang familier. Seriap kali ia berdekatan dengan lelaki itu, Seiko dapat mencium aroma tanah seusai hujan, dapat mendengarkan suara rintiknya saat menyentuh tanah dan mencipratkannya ke mana-mana, seolah ia berada di sana, bermain-main di tengah hujan pada suatu hari di musim semi.

“Shin,” panggilnya. Laki-laki itu makin intens menatap matanya. “ _Let’s fuck.”_

**III**

Seiko menggeliat di ruang kelas, kedua tangan terangkat ke udara dan wajahnya putih lesi. Belakangan ini sedang musim flu dan ia curiga dua tiga hari lagi virus itu bakal mendiami tubuhnya. Shintarou mewanti-wanti dalam telepon untuk selalu membeli suplemen makanan dan gadis itu menurut, tapi tetap saja kondisinya belum membaik. Malah, kalau harus jujur, lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Selama tiga hari ini ia menyibukkan diri dengan tugas essaynya dan tidak terlalu sering berbicara dengan Shintarou, dia pun sibuk. Tidak berniat untuk membuat kekasihnya semakin khawatir, Seiko berencana akan menemui dokter sore ini.

Ketika dia akan memasukan diktat ke dalam tas, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam nyaris menyentuh bahu mencekal pergelangan tangannya. “Langsung pulang?”

“Ke dokter dulu,” ucap Seiko. “Reo-san bukannya ada kelas lagi?”

“Ah ... kelasnya batal. Kau memang terlihat pucat belakangan ini,”

“Karena itu aku harus ke dokter.”

“Bukannya pacarmu itu dokter?”

“Iya sih ...” Seiko menarik _zipper_ tasnya. “Tapi dia suka berlebihan. Aku tidak mau dia cemas,”

“Kau tidak hamil?”

“Apa?” Seiko tidak mengerti dari poin mana laki-laki ini menyimpulkan? Apakah perutnya membuncit? “Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?”

“Aku cuma tanya lho,” Reo mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada. “Mengingat aku melihatmu muntah beberapa hari lalu dan kau bilang tidak nafsu makan,”

“Konyol ...”

“Tidak ada salahnya memastikan, Sei-chan,”

-

Seiko mengganti arahnya yang semula ke rumah sakit menjadi apotek terdekat—kalaupun dia hamil, ia tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya lebih dulu selain Shintarou. Lagipula, dokter-dokter itu mengenal dirinya dan Shintarou dan hubungan yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

Perlu mengumpulkan banyak keberanian untuk mendorong pintu apotek dan mengatakan bahwa ia hendak membeli _testpack_. Seorang pekerja apotek, perempuan, kira-kira lima tahun di atasnya menawari Seiko berbagai macam merk yang tidak pernah Seiko ketahui sebelumnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawah dan berkata, “Semuanya, satu-satu.” Ucapannya membuat si pekerja apotek sedikit tersenyum, pastilah ia sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Seiko menggunakan alat itu.

Dengan hati-hati, lima _testpack_ itu dibungkus menggunakan kertas berwarna hijau gadung dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas plastik kecil. Seiko membayarnya dan menyuruh pekerja apotek untuk menyimpan kembaliannya.

Ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yangs ama dengan berlari saat menggunakan sepatu ber-hak tinggi. Seiko memerlukannya, sebab tinggi badan antara dirinya dan Shintarou teramat jauh berbeda. Bisa menjadi bahaya besar jika dia berlari dan kembali terjatuh—seumpama dia tak benar-benar hamil pun, rasanya pasti sakit.

Begitu ia sampai di kamarnya, lekas ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan buang air kecil. Tanpa menekan _flush_ dia berjongkok dan membuka bungkusan _testpack-_ nya satu per satu. Semua dilakukannya dengan terburu-buru karena sungguh, dugaan Reo membuatnya tak bisa berpikir tenang.

Ia duduk di atas lantai kamar mandi dan menjajarkan lima _testpack_ dengan merk dan bentuk yang berbeda-beda di hadapannya. Ia menunggu selama beberapa saat, sekitar satu menit dan mengambil satu dari lima benda itu.

Bola mata delimanya membeliak. Garis merah yang semulanya berjumlah satu buah, kini bertambah menjadi dua. Seiko mengambil _testpack_ yang lain, ia melihat hasil yang berbeda; garis horizontal yang tiba-tiba ditimpa garis lain secara vertikal sehingga menyerupai tanda _plus_. Sisa tiga, dan semuanya memiliki hasil yang sama.

“Ya Tuhan ....”

 

**IV**

Bermula dari dugaan-dugaan iseng, siapa yang tahu hal itu malah menjadi kenyataan.

Seiko melalui fase-fase paling menyebalkan dari korban—korban? Ya, tentu saja—kehamilan yang tak direncanakan. Ia panik. Ia takut jika Shintarou akan meninggalkannya. Sebab, menikah di usia yang baru saja dua puluh satu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Beban studi yang mereka tanggung belum berangsur turun, sebaliknya, malah semakin naik. Dan tentu saja, ayahnya tidak akan memberinya izin begitu saja.

Ia menatap refleksinya di depan cermin besar yang menempel dengan lemari. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di perut, memutar tubuh dan membayangkan perutnya akan membuncit di kemudian hari. Anak mereka akan tumbuh di dalam rahimnya dan ia tidak bisa membiarkannya berlangsung tanpa ikatan.

Kemudian, ia mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi.

Ia tidak tidur semalam, merenungkan banyak hal. Melangut, itu saja kerjaannya belakangan ini. Sudah jalan tiga hari setelah dia mengecek kehamilannya dan belum ada niatan untuk memberitahukannya pada Shintarou. Kebetulan dia sedang berada di luar kota untuk beberapa hari terakhir. Seiko memiliki harga diri yang begitu tinggi dan dia ingin mengucapkannya dengan baik, tanpa tergagap-gagap atau terlihat panik.

Ada banyak pilihan yang ia buat.

Pertama, ia bisa saja tidak memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya pada Shintarou. Tetap berkencan seperti biasa dan ketika perutnya makin membesar, ia akan pergi ke luar negeri. Mengambil cuti studi, bilang saja dia ada urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda dan dia akan kembali setelah anak itu lahir. Hubungannya dan Shintarou tetap berlanjut, di kemudian hari, bilang saja kalau dia mengadopsi anak di negeri tempat ia tinggal selama beberapa bulan.

Kedua, ia akan mengatakannya pada Shintarou. Mengancam agar laki-laki itu tidak meninggalkannya.

Ketiga, ia akan mengatakannya pada Shintarou setelah perutnya membesar, dan dia bersikap seolah dia juga baru tahu.

Keempat, ia akan melakukan aborsi. Yang tentu saja dicoretnya dari daftar.

Ia mengambil pilihan kedua. Seiko merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Shintarou begitu saja dan lagipula, kehamilan ini bukan hanya tanggung jawabnya.

Gadis itu menimang-nimang, membuat banyak perhitungan. Ia tidak bisa tinggal di apartemen ini, terlalu sempit dan banyak orang. Ia malas direcoki tetangga dan ditertawai karena jatuh cinta pada tetangga sebelah kamarnya sendiri. Oleh karena itu dia langsung mengambil koper yang berada di bawah ranjang, menyeretnya hingga kamar Shintarou dan mulai merapikan baju kekasihnya, melipatnya dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam koper.

Ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan wajah lelah menyembul di baliknya. Shintarou pulang dengan wajah kusut dan bulu-bulu tipis yang tumbuh di sekitar dagunya.

“Hei, sudah pulang?” tanya gadis itu. Kemudian ia beranjak dan memberinya ciuman di pipi.

“Iya, kau sedang apa?” Seiko mulai membongkar pintu lemari lain, melipat pakaian-pakaian yang digantung dan memasukkan beberapa pasang kaus kaki, pakaian dalam, syal, dan lain-lain. Shintarou mengerutkan alis, “Seiko,”

“Kita pindah.”

“Pindah?” Sergahnya. “Kenapa? Ke mana?”

Seiko masih melipat bajunya, ia ragu tapi dia berusaha untuk menutupinya. “Apartemen baru.”

“ _Heater_ mu rusak lagi?”

“Iya, tapi bukan itu sih alasan utamanya,” kemudian Seiko berdiri, dia merogoh saku kanan gaun malamnya dan menyerahkan beberapa benda kecil terbuat dari plastik pada Shintarou. _Testpack._ “Nih.”

Shintarou hanya memandang matanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan mulutnya sama sekali tidak terbuka. Seiko bis amelihat bola mata itu membeliak di balik bingkai kacamatanya. Di malam pertama mereka melakukan aktivitas seksual, Shintarou memang selalu mengkhawatirkan perihal kehamilan hingga _shotgun wedding._ Tapi, siapa juga yang mau mengindahkan perkataannya?

“Anakmu tuh,” kata Seiko, kembali duduk dan melipat baju di lantai. “Ingat waktu aku bilang, mungkin aku kena flu? Reo- _san_ bilang, mungkin aku hamil. Jadi aku mengeceknya, lalu dor.” Seiko tertawa—dibuat-buat untuk menutupi kegugupannya. “Aku hamil.”

Shintarou tidak menjawab. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, mata memaku salah satu _testpack_ yang dipegangnya. Seiko menjeling—mencoba melirik Shintarou tanpa memutar kepala—laki-laki itu hanya diam dan sesekali menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Seiko cukup peka untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya, turut duduk di atas ranjang, di sampingnya. “Kau tidak senang ya?” Shintarou tidak menjawab. “Aku ... aku tidak akan rewel kok, tidak akan memintamu melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh ketika aku hamil. Aku juga sanggup melahirkan sendiri, tapi ... yah, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku, kan?”

Shintarou meletakkan _testpack_ di sisi kirinya kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar, berjalan dan setengah berlari. Seiko tercenung sendirian, antara heran, kesal dan sedikit—sebenarnya, sangat—sedih. Keputusan untuk memberitahu Shintarou memang pilihan yang terbaik tapi ia bahkan belum sempat mengancam pria itu untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Yang dilakukannya tadi lebih pantas disebut memelas. Sekarang dia pergi, entah ke mana. Bisa saja ke taman terdekat untuk menjernihkan pikiran atau apa saja, Seiko tidak tahu.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menunggu selama beberapa menit, masih belum beranjak dari kamar Shintarou. Seiko meraih _remote,_ menyalakan televisi dan memindah-mindahkan saluran secara acak. Ia kembali mengutuk, “Shintarou, brengsek.”

Sudah ada lima belas menit sejak laki-laki itu pergi dan dia masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali.

Kemudian derit pintu kayu itu terdengar lagi, diiringi dengan langkah sepatu yang terlempar secara sembarang di atas lantai. Seiko menoleh dengan alis tertekuk, Shintarou berdiri di sana, berkeringat.

“Kau ini pergi ke—“

“Sei, kau ‘kan bisa memberitahuku lewat _e-mail_ ketika aku di luar kota. Atau, kau minta aku pulang juga, aku pasti pulang.” Nada bicara Shintarou seperti merengek. Seiko hanya bisa melongo, ia tidak ingin menumbuhkan banyak dugaan dalam kepalanya. “Oh, terus ini,” Shintarou meruyak tasnya. “Tadi aku ke klinik, mereka memberiku ini. Ini nanti dipakai ya,” Shintarou memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci bertuliskan, ‘Ada bayi di dalam perutmu,’ Seiko pernah menjumpai seorang perempuan dengan gantungan kunci yang serupa, dan itu membuat orang-orang di sekitar semakin menyayanginya. Entah kenapa.

Shintarou nampak sibuk sendiri, kali ini ia yang merogoh saku.

“Ini—“

“Salahmu sendiri tidak bilang, jadi aku hanya membeli cincin seadanya,” cincin itu tidak dibungkus kotak sama sekali. “Simbolis saja ya,” Shintarou menyelipkan cincin itu di jarinya. Hati Seiko terasa penuh. Sejurus kemudian, Shintarou mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan wajahnya di perut Seiko. Ia berbisik, _“Hello there, it’s your daddy._ Kau beruntung, karena kau akan ada di pesta pernikahanku dan ibumu,”

 

**V**

Seiko terbangun saat rasa sakit itu berkumpul di perutnya, memutar seperti kumparan benang. Ia menarik kepala dari bantal dan memutar pinggangnya, sebelah tangan berada di atas perutnya. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan berjongkok di depan kloset. _“Ugh ..._ ” dia memuntahkan makan malamnya dan rasa pening mulai menghinggapi kepalanya.

“Seiko?” ia mendengar Shintarou memanggilnya dari dalam kamar. Mereka belum sempat pindah karena ada beberapa barang lagi yang perlu dirapikan dan apartemen baru mereka belum dibersihkan.

Seiko tidak menjawab panggilannya, ia masih terus memuntahkan isi perutnya.

“Seiko? Kau baik-baik saja?” Pertanyaan bodoh tapi Shintarou gemar mengulanginya.

“Y-ya, _I’m okay, I’m okay!”_ dia terbatuk di akhir kalimat.

“Aku masuk, oke?”

“Tidak! Jangan ... jangan masuk, Shin.”

“Tapi—“

“Kubilang jangan!”

Seiko masih terus terbatuk, ia masih merasa mual dan ingin muntah tapi tak ada yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Rasa muntahannya yang terakhir sudah sangat pahit, ia tidak tahu apakah itu makan siang atau sarapan paginya.

Ia tidak ingin Shintarou melihatnya dengan gaun malam yang kotor karena terkena muntahan dan air liur yang bercampur. Juga air mata yang membanjir di wajahnya, meskipun bukan karena tangisan. Perutnya serasa keram dan kakinya mati rasa, ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri. Fase kehamilannya sudah mulai benar-benar terasa, ia tak lagi bisa menganggap bahwa tidak ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya.

Jalan satu bulan dari sini, lemak-lemak ditubuhnya akan mulai berkumpul, perutnya akan membesar—Seiko berpikir, pasti akan terlihat buruk mengingat tubuhnya yang begitu kecil, dirinya akan menyerupai buah zaitun yang ditusuk menggunakan tusuk gigi—ia akan muntah setiap pagi, kulitnya akan merenggang meninggalkan selulit yang begitu mengerikan ketika diraba maupun dilihat. Lalu, membayangkan ketika bayi itu keluar dari vaginanya, Seiko merasa ingin mati.

“Seiko,” Shintarou memanggilnya lagi.

“Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi,” rongga mulutnya terasa asin juga sangat bau. Seperti baru saja memuntahkan kotoran. “Jadi, jangan masuk.”

“Aku akan masuk,”

“Shin!”

Shintarou membuka pintu kamar mandi dan dia nampak terkejut dengan keadaan Seiko yang cukup berantakan. Segera ia mengambil lembaran tisu wajah yang berada di mejanya lalu membesut bibir Seiko. “ _Morning sickness?”_ tanyanya. Seiko serta-merta mengangguk. Shintarou mengusap-usap punggungnya, hangat. Kemudian ia menarik helai-helai rambut Seiko dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga, lalu mencium keningnya. “Aku akan membawakanmu obat,”

“Aku takut.”

“Takut karena?”

“Aku akan gendut, nanti aku akan jadi sangat, sangat penyakitan dan merepotkan.”

“Nah, tidak masalah,” Shintarou menciumnya lagi. “Kembali ke tempat tidur? Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun,”

Seiko mengingat-ingat, ini baru jam tiga pagi. Sebelum masuk kembali ke dalam kamar, dia meminta Shintarou untuk menekan _flush._

Shintarou menyuruhnya duduk di sisi ranjang sedang dia membuka lemari pakaian, mengambilkannya gaun tidur yang lain. Lelaki yang bulan Juli nanti berusia dua puluh satu itu membuka satu per satu kancing dan meraih tepian bawah gaunnya untuk kemudian diangkat dan dilepaskan dari tubuh Seiko. Shintarou mencium perutnya sebelum memakaikan gaun tidur yang baru.

“Serius, aku akan jadi sangat jelek.” Tiba-tiba saja Seiko berucap, Shintarou menghela napas dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. “Dan muntah-muntah hanya permulaan, astaga.”

“Aku bilang tidak jadi masalah,”

“Mana mungkin tidak masalah! Aku akan terlihat seperti buah zaitun yang ditusuk dengan tusuk gigi,”

“Jadi hijau?” Shintarou nyengir lebar. “Aku suka hijau,”

“Shintarou.”

“Kau boleh menambah berat badan sesukamu, akan menguntungkan bagiku saat memelukmu,” Shintarou memeluknya dengan sangat erat. “Kembali tidur, oke? Aku akan mengusap perutmu sampai kau tidur,”


End file.
